


teaching love with patience

by Misterdevere



Series: what’s life without love [19]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Parenthood, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Eggsy and Merlin are rudely awoken by their youngest son
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: what’s life without love [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	teaching love with patience

“Daddy!” Frankie leapt onto Eggsy’s back to wake him up.

“Fuck!” Eggsy jumped out of his skin and had to catch Frankie before he tumbled off of the bed. “Hey, Franks. Go to poppop.”

It had been about a year and a half since his attack and he was mostly fine about it. But he was so aware of how quickly he could be taken from his family, and he knew Merlin would take the best care of their boys but he wanted to be there to take care of them himself. And sometimes fears crept in where he didn’t need them. As hard as he tried not to let it affect his life too much, there were still a couple of things that freaked him out - he preferred to have a wall or someone he trusted at his back outside of the house, he hated being crept up on, and he definitely didn’t like being jumped on in his sleep.

Eggsy climbed out of bed and dragged himself to the en suite to settle himself, and Frankie curled into Merlin’s side. “Good morning, my little lad.”

“Morning poppop.” He kissed Merlin’s cheek and Merlin cuddled him close, kissing all over both cheeks in return.

“Do you remember we told you not to jump on daddy when he’s sleeping?” Frankie nodded. “Do you remember why?”

“He might get scared.”

“Did you forget?” The boy shook his head. “Then why did you do that?”

“It’s funny when he jumps and says bad words.”

“No, darling, it’s not funny to frighten people. And it’s not kind to do something to somebody when you know they won’t like it. We always try our hardest to be kind, don’t we?”

“Yeah.”

“I know you like it when he says bad words but he does that enough without scaring him.” Eggsy snorted from where he could overhear. “So no jumping on daddy, okay?”

“Okay.” Eggsy came back and climbed into bed with them. Frankie crawled over to share his pillow. “Sorry, daddy.”

“That’s okay, little man.” Eggsy kissed his head then stretched over him to kiss Merlin. “You’re the best, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Frankie crawled further to lean on Eggsy’s shoulder and Eggsy stroked a hand through his hair. “How come you don’t like it when I jump on you?”

“We told you before, it’s scary.”

“Poppop doesn’t get scared when I jump on him. How come you get scared and poppop doesn’t?”

Eggsy sighed softly to himself, wondering how best to explain to a three-year-old. “One time someone jumped on me and they did something mean. So now sometimes if someone jumps on me, I think they might do something mean too.”

“But I won’t do something mean to you.”

“I know, you’re my lovely boy, but I don’t know it’s you when I’m sleeping.”

“Would someone do something mean to me?”

“No. Me and poppop are here to protect you. We’ll always look after you.”

“Didn’t you have a daddy to look after you when the person did something mean?”

Eggsy shook his head. “My daddy had to go away when I was small.”

“Like mummy?”

“Yeah, like your mummy.”

“Oh.” Frankie looped his arms around Eggsy’s neck and cuddled up close to him. Eggsy hugged him tight and swapped a sappy look with Merlin. “Didn’t you have a mummy or get a new daddy?”

“I had a mummy and a new daddy but they weren’t very good at looking after me. But you’ll be okay because me and poppop are really good at it. Ain’t that right, poppop?”

“That’s right.” Merlin shifted closer to cocoon Frankie between them. “That’s why the nice ladies were there when we came to play with you those times, and why they used to come here to see us sometimes. They had to make sure we’re really, really good at looking after you.”

“You are good at it.” Eggsy and Merlin both chuckled. “I won’t jump on you any more, daddy, promise.”

“Thanks, little man.” He peppered Frankie’s face with kisses and made him giggle. “Our sweet boy.”

“Shall we get breakfast, darling?”

“Can I have jammy toast?”

“Half jammy, half plain.”

“Hm, okay.” They both chuckled again as Merlin scooped him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and chat to me about my favourite little family on tumblr @misterdevere


End file.
